Penis and sperm
by Cwaleb123
Summary: Its a phineas and ferb porno


Phineas and ferb porno

Setting: back yard

Penis: you won't believe the porno I saw last night. There were 8 guys and one girl and she got drenched!

Sperm: I believe that's called a bukkake

Penis: that's it! Sperm, I know we're gonna do today! Hey... where's Perry?

Doobeedoobeedoowaa

Monahan: agent p! Doof is up to no good again. We spotted him naked on his balcony and (gul! Gul! GUL!) oh don't mind that, it's just Carl.

Carl: "SPA cough* cough* " agent P you must stop doofen-GUL

Perry exits

Monahan: I NEVER SAID STOP! GUL

Scene: backyard

Jizzabella: hey penis, whatcha doin?

Penis: hey jizzabella. We're having an orgy!

Jizzabella: ooh kinky! Can I join?

Penis: of course! You'll be the main piece. We're building a giant bucket and we're gonna fill it with the tri state areas cum and dump it all over you!

Jizzabella: I can't wait!

Candace: (hiding behind the house) "what are they up to?"

DOOFENSMIRTS EVIL SEX DUNGEON!

Perry walks in and floor opens up*

Doof: Perry the platypus! What a wonderful surprise, you got trapped in my giant flesh light!

Doof: what? What's that look for? A man can't air out his balls?

Perry: ggggggggggg

Doof: you won't stop my evil plan this time, so you know my ex wife? Well she has a new boyfriend named brad. Brad was always better than me at everything even as a child. He was a star at sports and now is rich cuz of a modeling career. Now he lives in that mansion with her across the street and I can see them have sex every night. It's disgusting.

Doof: because of that, I went and built this CLOTHESINATOR!

What is that you may ask? When I fire this beam, it will put clothes on every naked man and women in the TRI STATE AREA and my ex wife will have no choice but to fuck me.

What? It'll work, just watch me

Scene: adult entertainment shop

Penis: 50 dildos and a miles worth of anal beads please.

Employee: aren't you a little young to be having an orgy?

Penis: yes, yes I am.

Scene: Back yard

Jizzabella: hey penis, you like my outfit?

Penis: I don't see any outfit.

Jizzabella: exactly

Buford: the word around town is that you guys are gonna have a mega orgy.

Balskeet: yes, I am quite excited, I have yet to see boobies

Buford: I can't wait to do someone aside from my hand!

Penis: it's gonna be great, everyone's welcum

Candice: I see what's going on ( calls Mom)

Mom: ring ring* what did the boys do now?

Candice: MOM PENIS AND SPERM ARE HAVING AN ORGY!

Mom: now Candace that is ridiculous. They're 10 years old, they haven't hit puberty yet.

Candace: Mom they have a million sex toys and a giant cum bucket!

Mom: Candace, I have to go, I'm going to a massage place with a happy ending!

Candace: eww Mom (hangs up)

Penis: the cum bucket is complete now let's fuck!!

Sings song about fucking*

Penis: now that the cum bucket is full, commence the splash!

Jizzabella: yay let's do this!

Penis: ready... 3...2..1. CUM

Cum splashes all over jizzabella*

Jizzabella: ahh that's refreshing after taking 500 dicks!

Scene: doofus place

Doof: now that the inator is powered up, its time to press the but-

Vanessa: dad? What the fuck? Why are you naked?

Doof: Vanessa, dear! What are you doing here?

Vanessa: Mom said to chill at your place while she went on a date with brad

Doof: brad? All I ever fucken hear is brad brad BRAD.

Vanessa: Ima leave now. Mom would love to know that you have a sex dungeon.

Doof: NO don't tell her!

Vanessa. I really have to go. There's and orgy downtown and I need me some action.

Perry uses some anal beads and grapples a ceiling fan*

Doof: PERRY, how did you escape?!

They break out into a fight, Perry trips doof with anal beads and doof falls, he gets up and throws dildos but Perry dodges then throws vibrator.

Doof: AHHHHH THATWENT IN MY ASS

scene: Mom in the car

Ring ring*

Mom: what is it Candace, I'm on my way back from the mesage parlor and I got a happy ending alright

Candace: eww! Anyways you need to get home. Jizzabella is covered in cum and they're going for sloppy 2nds!!

Mom: I'm 5 minutes away you need to be patient

Candace: hurry!!! Hangs up*

Scene: doofs building

Doof: OW OW OW HOW THE FUCK DO I GET IT OUT?!!!!

Perry kicks doof into the machine*

Machine fires and hits back yard

Scene: home

Candace: MOM THEYRE IN HERE! HURRY!

Candace grabs moms hand and runs.

The blast hits the back yard and puts cloths on everyone, Buford looses balance and pushes the bucket on wheels out of the yard. The sex toys disappeared as well.

Candace: THEYRE IN HERE THEYRE FU-whaaaaa...

Penis: hey Mom! We had an orgy!

Mom: oh I'm sure you did. Pie in the kitchen.

Buford: cream pie?

The children run in the house*

Candace: but but but but but but but

Stacy: oh fuck ferb is huge!!

Candace. STACY!!

The end


End file.
